In a computed tomography (CT) scanning process, it may dispose a filter between an X-ray source and a patient's examination region to filter out low-energy rays that have no positive effect for reconstructing a CT image, and to make energy distribution of the projection rays to the patient more uniform, thereby to obtain CT images with better quality and to reduce the patient's radiation dose.